


Capillary Action

by glittertech



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rating will change, WAFF, ambiguous timeframe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: Yuuri makes Victor blush.





	1. Beginning

Sitting in the park with Yuuri on a cool spring afternoon was more bliss than Victor had ever thought to ask for. With his head pillowed on Yuuri’s thigh, he caught up on whatever social media news he had missed during the day’s practice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri leaning against the trunk of a tree and tapping away at his phone as well. The companionable silence continued until a fingertip came down to rest on Victor’s nose. 

“Did you know that your nose is red whenever you’re cold?” Yuuri asked. The finger did not move.

Instead of saying something boring, Victor asked, “Does it makes me look cute?” The finger caught on a silver eyebrow as it slid quickly away. Its owner let out a shockingly endearing gasp. Victor felt his heart flutter.

“W-Well yes, I suppose you-u could say that. It certainly doesn’t detract from your… appearance,” Yuuri stuttered. 

“That’s good to hear,” Victor added cheerily. The silence, a bit less companionable now, fell over them again. Victor closed his eyes to rest them a bit and block out the sunlight. When he opened them again after an unmeasured period of time, a different expression had settled over Yuuri’s face. The same finger came down on Victor’s face again, tracing from cheek to jawbone.

“You should blush more often,” Yuuri said smoothly, with no trace of his previous embarrassment. As commanded, Victor’s face bled over in a delicate shade of pink. Yuuri’s followed suit, as if he hadn’t expected it to be so easy. 

“Then why don’t you make me? I’m sure you’re up to the challenge,” Victor said, using his best coach’s voice. The finger slid up Victor’s chin and settled on his bottom lip.

“I’ll do my best,” Yuuri answered back, sounding nothing at all like he did on the ice. Victor liked it all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I pull off any kind of multi-chapter fic? We'll see...


	2. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to come later in the story, but I haven't managed to finish anything else so... here it is.

“Yuuri, you know that I don’t like-” Victor was swiftly cut off by a hand on his chin. 

“How would you know if you haven’t tried it?” Yuuri’s voice was a low purr that completely distracted Victor from the tug on his face that brought them nose to nose. The heated look in the younger man’s eyes completely wiped Victor’s memory of their conversation. It took his brain a few clunking seconds to remember it all.

They were eating something. Sweet. Dessert. A frozen Italian mousse called semifreddo. It was lemon flavored, which Yuuri enjoyed, but Victor did not like. Citrus flavors were usually too strong for him and he tended to avoid them. 

“I wouldn’t,” Victor admitted. Yuuri hummed in self-satisfied agreement and reached toward the table. When the older man tried to turn to watch the motion, the hand on his chin tightened and pulled him in closer. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Victor inhaled once, then inhaled again to account for the sudden breathlessness that his protege granted him. His face suddenly felt quite warm.

Victor heard the clink of a spoon against a plate and obediently opened his mouth to accept the spoonful.

Except it wasn’t a spoon being pressed to his lips. 

A shiver ran up his spine when he realized the ice cream was delivered by a pair of long, warm fingers. Victor swallowed the morsel reflexively, trying to clear space for air in his throat. The fingers didn’t relent, however. Yuri stroked Victor’s lips, depositing what little ice cream had melted down his fingers onto Victor’s waiting mouth. After licking his lips, Victor was blessed with the smuggest of smiles. 

“Did you like it?” Yuuri’s mouth was now a hair’s breadth away from Victor’s ear. Victor realized that he would eat an entire orchard’s harvest of lemons if they were fed to him segment by segment from Yuuri’s patient hand. 

“Yes.”

“More?” When he pulled back, there was a vicious smile on Yuuri’s lips that Victor would have gladly eaten that orchard of lemons just to kiss. 

“Of course.” 

Given that the semifreddo was a small serving, only three more bites nudged the bow of Victor’s lip in this manner. On the last one, Yuuri’s fingers slipped across his cheek, smearing the ice cream there. Yuuri pushed his head to the side and kissed the sticky spots of Victor’s skin, not caring when his glasses were pushed askew by the face pressed against his. 

As he pulled away, he murmured, “Delicious.” If Victor’s cheeks had not been flushed before that point, they were in full force now. 

A single moment passed between them before the hand on Victor’s chin retreated, leaving him feeling unhinged. He closed his eyes against the feeling to steady himself. When he opened them again, he was greeted by the sight of Yuuri’s hands clutched to his own chest, looking like he would keel over from the slightest breeze. 

“Yuuuri,” Victor sang, wanting the man to meet his gaze. When Yuuri looked up, Victor fell backwards into his lap, looking up at that blushing face. Victor pulled one hand from Yuuri’s chest to press against his own cheek. 

“That was so embarrassing,” Yuuri whimpered. Victor gave him a fond, sharp look.

“Excellent work. I’m not sure that I’ve ever felt so charmed,” he added politely, drawing Yuuri’s fingers across his own reddened cheek. And because he couldn’t resist, he brushed a hand across Yuri’s flaming face. When Yuuri caught and held it, they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard.


End file.
